memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Bashir, I Presume (episode)
Doctor Lewis Zimmerman arrives on Deep Space 9 to use Bashir as the model for his new Long-term Medical Hologram, but his plans could unveil a dark secret which Bashir has carried since childhood. Summary One day in the bar, Rom is trying to work up the courage to finally ask Leeta on a date... however this is something Rom has been trying to do for weeks without any success, leaving Quark doubtful his brother will actually go through with it. Indeed, when Leeta (who herself has feelings for Rom and is simply waiting for him to ask her out) comes over from her stint at the dabo wheel, Rom instantly loses the little courage he had summoned and bolts. Leeta worries that there's something wrong with her, and Quark does little to reassure her before sending her back to work. Meanwhile, over a game of darts, Doctor Bashir and Chief O'Brien discuss the latter's efforts to spend more time with his daughter Molly to ensure she doesn't feel left out due to the attention focused on her new baby brother. However the discussion is suddenly interrupted by Doctor Lewis Zimmerman, Director of Holographic Imaging and Programming at Jupiter Station, who is looking for Bashir. He tells Julian that he intends to make him 'immortal'. Later, Bashir and Zimmerman are in Captain Sisko's office discussion the reason for Zimmerman's visit to Deep Space 9. The engineer explains that he was the designer and template for the innovative Emergency Medical Hologram (EMH), which was designed to provided short-term medical care in an emergency, with the capability to substitute for an entire medical staff if needed (although Deep Space 9 doesn't have one due to it being incompatible with the station's Cardassian technology). Starfleet has decided it wants to expand the concept and create a program that can operate full-time in isolated outposts (such as subspace relay stations or research outposts) where living space is at a premium and the holographic doctor wouldn't be required to leave sickbay. Furthermore, Starfleet Medical has chosen Bashir to be the template for the new Long-term Medical Holographic program (LMH). Zimmerman requests a list of technical modifications to the station, which Captain Sisko approves before telling Bashir how proud he and everyone else is. Later, Zimmerman has Bashir filling in an extremely long and detailed questionnaire which requests information on seemingly insignificant details of Julian's life. Zimmerman explains that the LMH will need to interact with people for long periods of time which may require funny stories or anecdotes from its life. Zimmerman also begins mapping Julian's body for the LMH's physical template. Later, at Quark's bar, Zimmerman and Bashir watch over the dabo wheel where they see Leeta. Zimmerman is instantly drawn to her, and Bashir explains that she is his ex-girlfriend. Zimmerman decides to add her to his list of people to be interviewed, mentioning that he intends to interview Bashir's family and friends. Odo arrives and calls Bashir away in regards to quarantined cargo that is holding up a freighter's departure, however before he leaves Julian explicitly requests that Zimmerman not contact or interview his parents as they are currently estranged. Zimmerman tells Bashir he understands, however Julian's desire not to have his parents brought in has just made Zimmerman more eager to talk to them. In the infirmary, the LMH is activated. Julian examines his holographic self and mostly compliments the replica (although notes that he doesn't like the eyes). Zimmerman then activates Deep Space 9's new EMH and copies its database to the LMH. Soon, the LMH is just like the EMH... disparaging and not very likeable. The EMH is quickly deactivated before he can complain too much about his replacement, then Zimmerman explains that while the LMH is currently simply the EMH with a new skin, he will write a completely new personality from scratch for it. Zimmerman then begins his interviews with several of Bashir's colleagues, including Captain Sisko, Kira, Dax, Worf, Jake and Morn (who just shrugs). During his interview, O'Brien admits that he considers his friend to be an extraordinary person with many great qualities (although he makes sure Julian won't find out what he said). After the interview with Leeta, Zimmerman asks the Bajoran out to dinner. That night, as the two share a meal, Rom is listening in from a distance, then finally interrupts the date to once again to ask Leeta out, but again can't bring himself to do it and instead makes up a lame excuse, leaving both frustrated. The next morning, as Bashir and Captain Sisko discuss station business Dax arrives with a surprise for Julian... his parents, Richard and Amsha. Julian is stunned (and can only just contain his horror) to see them, as Richard begins waxing lyrical to the Captain about his newest project as a landscape architect as well as claiming to be the one who convinced his son (who he called 'Jules') to study medicine. Amsha tells Richard they can talk to the Captain later, while revealing they're here at Zimmerman's invitation. Bashir extricates himself and his parents from the office, promising to find them quarters. Afterwards, Bashir confronts Zimmerman and demands to know why they were summoned despite his request not to have them in any way involved in the LMH project. Zimmerman is completely unapologetic, explaining that they're an important part of Julian's background. Zimmerman is also busy on another, more personal, project as he calls on Leeta as she gets out of the shower. He tells her that the manager of Jupiter Station's cafe has decided to quit, and he has put in a good word. As a result, Leeta has been offered the job. Leeta is so blown away she accidentally exposes herself to Zimmerman, as the doctor tells her that as well as coming to Jupiter Station he makes clear he has serious feelings for her. Leeta, unsure of what to do, tells him that she needs time to think. Julian shares a very awkward dinner with his parents, as Richard talks about the rudeness of the transport captain that brought them to the station stating his own experience on shuttles. However, from the way Richard talks, its clear that he is remembering himself as being a shuttle captain when Julian points out he was a third-class steward for six months before he was dismissed (although Richard claims he resigned). Amsha tries to diffuse the situation by asking her son about his research, but Richard is dismissive as he feels Julian should have remained on Earth rather than wanting to practice 'frontier medicine'. Julian brings up Richard's new career as a landscape architect, as the elder Bashir has always had a distinct lack of focus and real ambition instead stumbling from one job to the next. The three start to discuss Zimmerman's upcoming interviews, and Julian tries to coach his parents to not give any answers that leave any opening for Zimmerman to explore. It is made clear from their conversation that there is a dark secret at the heart of the family which could destroy Julian's career and land all of them in a lot of trouble. Richard takes offense at what he sees as Julian's lack of respect or trust in them, causing Julian to angrily walk out, remarking this is why he never visits them. Leeta tells Rom about Zimmerman's offer, ostensibly asking his advice but she is clearly desperate for him to ask her to stay. Once again, Rom can't express himself clearly and ends up agreeing when Leeta says she should maybe take the job. Angry and upset with Rom, she leaves. Remorseful for their earlier argument, Richard goes to the holographic lab to apologize. Richard pledges to Julian, standing in befuddled silence, that he will never reveal the big secret that he was genetically enhanced (complete with DNA re-sequencing) and that they are proud of their son and what he has become. Julian appears to accept the apology, and his parents leave... at which point, O'Brien and Zimmerman appear. It is revealed that 'Julian' was actually the LMH (who did not recognize Julian's parent) and the two have just overheard the entire conversation. Miles immediately tells Julian what has happened, leading to the latter being furious with the Chief for setting up his parents. O'Brien explains that they just testing the LMH's ability to deal with an unexpected situation, but that's not important anymore, as now instead Zimmerman is now most likely going to report to Starfleet that Julian is unsuitable to be the LMH model due to his 'suspected' genetically enhanced background. Julian knows immediately what this means for him... once Starfleet Medical is informed, he will be discharged from the service and his licence to practice medicine will be revoked as according to Federation law DNA re-sequencing is illegal for anything other than repairing serious birth defects. Miles is surprised to realize that what Julian's parents said is true, and the doctor tells him the full story; when he was a small child, Julian was having trouble keeping up with the other children his age and may even have had a learning or mental disability. He wasn't as physically able as he should have been, and while children around him were starting to learn to read Julian barely understood the world around him. Just after he turned seven, his parents took him to Adigeon Prime where he was given several illegal treatments over a number of months to enhance his mental and neurological abilities. Eventually, the only part of the original Julian that was left was his name and when he returned to Earth his parents moved to a different city and enrolled their son in a new school using false records where he no longer struggled but instead was a star pupil. No one has ever suspected anything, however as far as Julian is concerned, he's a fraud. Miles tries to convince his friend that his genetic enhancements aren't what gave him his compassion, ambition or personality. He also points out that there hasn't been a case like this is over a century, so there's no way to know how Starfleet will react. Julian, however, is convinced he will be quickly drummed out of Starfleet, and intends to resign his commission before Zimmerman files his report. O'Brien isn't ready to give up, but Julian has already accepted that this could happen and asks to be left alone. Meanwhile, Rom is pouring over his own woes with Quark as he laments that he didn't tell Leeta how he felt. Quark has little sympathy, instead reminding his brother of what happened with Prinadora when he entered a five-year marriage contract so he could have a son, and how he instead fell in love with her and requested an extension. As a result of Rom not reading the fine print, Prinadora's father swindled him out of all his money and Prinadora abandoned her husband and son for a richer man. Rom insists that Leeta is not Prinadora, but as far as Quark is concerned all females are exactly the same. Instead, he offers Rom use of one of his racier holosuite programs to take his mind off Leeta. Richard is determined to fight to save Julian's career, but Julian has already resigned himself to his fate. This leads into another argument between the two, as Julian thinks of himself like one of Richard's jobs; he didn't like the one he had, so he substituted for something he wanted more. He especially snaps at being called 'Jules', telling Richard that he stopped using that name when he turned fifteen and found out what had been done to him and as far as he's concerned 'Jules' died in the hospital after his parents were too ashamed when he couldn't keep up. Amsha argues back against the accusation that they did what they did because of shame, speaking of the heartbreak she felt when she saw her young son trying his best but falling a little further behind each day while wondering if they'd done anything wrong. She convinces Julian that they did it out of love, not shame. Julian, accepting this, hugs his mother then tells both his parents that in the morning he is going to talk with Captain Sisko, resign his commission and then leave the station quietly. The next morning, Julian enters Captain Sisko's office to find his parents already there having told him everything. Also present is Rear Admiral , Judge Advocate General of Starfleet, presiding over the matter via holoprojector. At this point, Julian's parents both call their son "Julian" out of respect for who he is now, not who he was as a child. They explain that a deal has been reached; Richard has taken full responsibility for everything, pleading guilty to genetic engineering and will be serving two years in a minimum-security prison (no mention of Julian's mother facing any criminal charges). In exchange, Julian can keep his commission and medical licence. Julian starts to protest, but Bennett explains exactly why genetic engineering is outlawed within the Federation; because "for every Julian Bashir that can be created, there's a Khan Singh waiting in the wings". Julian accepts his father's sacrifice, and Bennett tells Richard to report immediately to him upon his return to Earth. Sisko decides to leave the family alone. At the airlock, Julian says goodbye to his parents and promises to visit more often. It is also time for Zimmerman and Leeta to leave, when they suddenly hear a strange noise in the distance which is growing closer. They soon find it is Rom, screaming for Leeta to stay. The Ferengi declares his love for Leeta and asks her to stay, and this is all Leeta needs as she returns his feelings and the two share their first kiss. Leeta then apologizes to Zimmerman, but he accepts that he cannot stand in the way of true love and decides to accept his life is one of solitude... until another attractive alien walks by. Zimmerman bids Leeta and Rom a very quick goodbye before leaving to catch up with the new apple of his eye. Back at Quark's, Julian and Miles engage in yet another darts match. Julian tries to thank Miles for what he said earlier, but Miles (as always) shrugs off the kind words before suddenly realizing that as Julian's hand-eye coordination was also enhanced then he should be easily winning. Julian admits to lowering his game a little to make it fair, and Miles demands that he instead play to his full ability. Julian obliges and quickly throws three consecutive bullseyes. Miles responds by doubling the distance from which Julian must throw the darts in the future, promising further measures if that doesn't work. Memorable quotes "He needs a woman with body '''and' brains''". "I have brains." "Sure you do, honey. That's why I hired you. Now eat up and then take those ''brains back to the dabo wheel where the customers can get a good long look at them." : - '''Quark' and Leeta "She's a female, Rom, and the one constant in the universe is: females are trouble." :- '''Quark', to Rom (about his former wife Prinadora) "Why is everyone so worried about holograms taking over the universe?" : - Lewis Zimmerman "Note, contact subject's parents immediately." : - Lewis Zimmerman, just after Bashir asks him to not contact his parents "Wow, think of it, Julian. If this thing works you will be able to irritate hundreds of people you never even met." : - O'Brien, about the creation of the Long-term Medical Holographic program "What do you want me to do?" "Just stand there and look like a doctor... if you can." : - Bashir and Lewis Zimmerman, when Zimmerman is about to download the optical parameters for the program "Beginning data transferral." "Data transferral?! Am I being replaced?" "You're being supplemented by a new long term program." "By him!?" "There, transfer complete." "Please state the nature of the medical emergency." "Oh, that's original! He doesn't even look old enough to be a doctor!" "If you want my advice, you should delete this program. Now that I'm here, why would you want an archaic piece of software like him?" "Archaic!?" "We can discuss this at another time." : - Lewis Zimmerman, EMH, and Long-term Medical Holographic program. "Waaaiiit..." : - Rom, about not wanting Leeta to leave the station. "I'm still your father, Jules and I will not have you talk to me like that." "No. You used to be my father. Now you're my architect, a man who designed a better son, to replace the defective one he was given. Well, your design has a built-in flaw. It's illegal." : - Julian and Richard Bashir argue about Julian's genetic enhancements. "You decided I was a failure in the first grade." "Jules, you don't understand. You never did... ''" "''No, you don't understand! I stopped calling myself Jules when I was fifteen and I'd found out what you'd done to me! I'm Julian!" "What difference does that make?" "It's makes every difference! Because I'm different, can't you see? Jules Bashir died in that hospital, because you couldn't live with the shame of having a son who didn't measure up!" : - Julian and Richard Bashir "You've never had a child. You don't know what it's like to watch your son... to watch him fall a little further behind every day. You know he's trying, but something's holding him back. You don't know what it's like to stay up every night worrying that maybe it's your fault; maybe you did something wrong during the pregnancy, and maybe you weren't careful enough. Or maybe there's something wrong with you; maybe you passed on a genetic defect without even knowing it." "Amsha..." "No, this is important. You can condemn us for what we did; you can say it's illegal or immoral or whatever you want to say. But you have to understand that we didn't do it because we were ashamed. But because you were our son. And we loved you." : - Amsha and Richard Bashir explaining to Julian why they had him genetically enhanced "Two hundred years ago, we tried to improve the species through DNA resequencing. And what did we get for our troubles? The Eugenics Wars. For every Julian Bashir that can be created, there's a Khan Singh waiting in the wings — a superhuman whose ambition and thirst for power have been enhanced along with his intellect. The law against genetic engineering provided a firewall against such men. And it's my job to keep that firewall intact." : - Rear Admiral Bennett, explaining to the Bashirs why there's a ban on genetic engineering. Background information Story and script *In Jimmy Diggs' original version of this story, the Bashir/Zimmerman plot was the B-story. The producers were uninterested in the A-story, but they loved the idea of Zimmerman using Bashir as the model for the LMH and decided that it was worthy of being an A-story in and of itself. However, they were aware that a comedy show dealing with holographic doctors would not be enough to sustain an entire episode, and they decided that to make things more interesting, Zimmerman would have to discover some dark secret from Bashir's past. As René Echevarria says of Ronald D. Moore, "his instinct was that there needed to be some big secret that Zimmerman uncovers, but we couldn't, for the life of us, think what it would be." According to Moore, "I kept saying 'What's the secret of Bashir's past? What's the thing that this guy Zimmerman is going to find that's so interesting?' I remember that René and I started talking about genetics, and René pointed out that genetic engineering is one of the things that is oddly missing in the ''Star Trek universe. It's a concept that's very much out there in science fiction, and even in the real world of science, but in Star Trek, it's virtually never discussed, aside from the fact that there was this thing called the Eugenics Wars at some point, and Khan came out of it''." That conversation ultimately led Moore to come up with the idea that Bashir was genetically altered. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * The idea of making Bashir genetically engineered was a last minute decision. As Ira Steven Behr explains, "at the time we were working on and , we had no idea that Bashir was going to turn out to be genetically engineered. So even though it was the very next episode..." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * In explaining any potential continuity problems between the revelation that Bashir is genetically enhanced and the previously established behavior and personality of the character, Ronald D. Moore explained, "It really explained a lot about the character to me. He'd had some strange jigs and jags in his profile over the course of the first four seasons. We have this guy with a lot of arrogance, who almost became a tennis player, who has all these different tales of why and when he went to medical school, and why he didn't become valedictorian of his class, and who has something about his past on Earth that he doesn't want to talk about. When Odo was going to Earth in , he asked Bashir 'Is there anybody you want me to look up?' and Bashir says 'I have nobody there I want to talk to.' There was something in this guy's back-story that was interesting, And it suddenly all made sense if this was a guy who'd been genetically engineered to be very, very smart but who'd had to hide it all his life." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *Originally, this episode ended very differently to its finished form. In the original story, O'Brien finds out that there are problems with the LMH which have been caused deliberately by Zimmerman because he doesn't want it to replace the EMH. Bashir then informs O'Brien that Zimmerman is planning to reveal his genetic engineering secret, so O'Brien goes to see Zimmerman and tells him that if he exposes Bashir, his deliberate errors with the LMH will also be exposed. As such, there is a trade-off, and neither secret is revealed. The reason this story was altered was actually Alexander Siddig. He didn't want to play the character as having a secret that only he, O'Brien and the audience knew about. He thought the long-term implications of this on his performance could be detrimental, having to portray the character every week as being in possession of this secret, and allowing it to inform everything he does, but in such a way that none of the other characters notice anything unusual. As such, Siddig managed to convince the writers to alter the end of the story so that the truth is revealed to all. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *Although it may not seem apparent to viewers initially, this episode is another example of Ira Steven Behr's re-examination of Gene Roddenberry's twenty-fourth century utopia. Comments in episodes like , , , and had served to darken Roddenberry's vision of the perfect harmonious Federation and an Earth where no problems exist. This episode's example of a darkened ideology is to be found in the character of Richard Bashir. According to Ronald D. Moore, "The Federation is a very nice place to live. ''But that doesn't mean you can't be a loser and you can't screw up. In the twenty-fourth century, everybody seems to have a job, and everybody's taken care of and everybody has food. But there are people who are just not going to make it. And Bashir's dad is like that, the kind of guy who's always posturing himself as a success, but never has succeeded at anything''." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * When Admiral reminds Bashir of the risks of genetic engineering by referencing the Eugenics Wars, he referred to it as having occurred "two hundred years ago." However, established continuity suggests that he is about 200 years off. Ronald D. Moore comments: "This is my personal screw-up. When I was writing that speech, I was thinking about Khan and somehow his dialog from "Wrath" started floating through my brain: "On Earth... 200 years ago... I was a Prince..." The number 200 just stuck in my head and I put it in the script without making the necessary adjustment for the fact that "Wrath" took place almost a hundred years prior to "Dr. Bashir." I wrote it, I get the blame." Of course, one explanation is that Admiral Bennett himself got the date wrong. According to Joe Menosky, rumor originally suggested that the discrepancy would be less excusable. Menosky remembered, "I heard they were going to point blank, have a statement that said the Eugenics Wars occurred in the 21st century. That was the rumor that was floating through the building. I think that people would have hit the roof if they would have done that, so maybe they just decided to leave it up in nebulous hyperspace. The point is, if they would have gone that route, then you would have had to come up with some theory about how history got screwed up. The records got destroyed, or something messed up the original dates." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 29, No. 6/7, p. 110) Production *After Jimmy Diggs pitched the story for this episode, he didn't hear back from the producers for over a year. When he eventually did get a call from Ronald D. Moore, he thought it was a friend playing a practical joke on him, and he made Moore prove he was who he said he was. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * According to Chase Masterson, in an outtake of the scene where Dr. Zimmerman boards his transport and propositions an alien woman, Robert Picardo changed his lines to "Have you heard about my work on ''Star Trek: Voyager?" (DS9 Season 5 DVD Special Features: Hidden File 07) Reception *Ira Steven Behr commented: ""Doctor Bashir I Presume" was a terrific episode, but I was never totally comfortable with Julian's genetic engineering. It was one of those revelations that did not seem quite authentic to me. We'd had to work backward to get it. So I felt we needed to do something to help the idea along". Behr's thoughts would lead to the development of . (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *Alexander Siddig commented: "''I think 'Doctor Bashir, I Presume' was probably the best one I got to do. It was a really good idea for an episode, and it had some interesting elements in it. Bob Picardo was great. The guy is a blast, a lot of fun. I'd known him before doing the show, but only on an acquaintance level. We'd met at a convention in Australia and in a couple of other places. He's really good. He can come back again if he wants to - I'd hire him! I also liked in that episode they finally gave Bashir parents, because we hardly knew anything about his family before then. And on top of that they have me parents who'd given me a tricky life. The whole genetic engineering issue, I thought, was an interesting double whammy. I went from getting Bashir ready to become this wonderful holographic doctor to realizing that he was actually a fraud. That's really good stuff". ("A Truly Model Doctor", Star Trek Monthly issue 30) *Siddig was not pleased the way he was informed of the revelation about Bashir in the episode. "I didn't know about it on Tuesday, and on Thursday the script arrived – we started shooting on Friday. I was so shocked. You know you get the impression that maybe the producers sit down and talk about strategies and character arcs with actors but this thing came out of the blue and pissed me off so royally." (http://www.ugo.com/movies/conflicts-during-production) *Ronald D. Moore commented: "I had a lot of fun with 'Doctor Bashir I Presume'. I thought that was an interesting show in that it suddenly takes a left turn. Just when you think it's a farce and is going to be all about the EMH program and his parents and people running about being silly, it's like 'Whoa! What's this? There's character revelations here'. So I like that". ("Writing Across the Universe", ''Star Trek Monthly'', issue 29) *Robert Picardo commented: "The little appearance on ''Deep Space Nine was great fun. You know, we're all acquainted with each other from working on the same lot, and from making public appearances together, but we don't often have the opportunity to work together, so that was nice. I had a good time with Sid and Colm Meaney". Picardo commented that he would have liked to have appeared in the series again. ("Doctor at Large", ''Star Trek Monthly issue 30) *Brian George commented "I'm a journeyman. I go from job to job. Most times, you're just a fifth wheel and the producers are only concerned about the stars. It was wonderful to get a role that required some acting, that actually required some thought and preparation, and then to get a director who considered me as important as the regulars". ("Parenthood", ''Star Trek Monthly'', issue 36) Trivia *This is the first appearance of Dr. Lewis Zimmerman (Robert Picardo), the creator of the Emergency Medical Hologram as a "real" person on any Star Trek series, having previously appeared as a hologram on the Star Trek: Voyager episodes and . He appeared again in . * Leeta and Rom finally get together in this episode. They first became friends in and Leeta confessed her feelings for Rom in . * This episode is the first to provide any details whatsoever about Nog's mother, Prinadora. Indeed, it is the only episode to do so. She would be mentioned again in , but no new information would be presented. *Dr. Lewis Zimmerman was named for Herman Zimmerman, a production designer for TNG, DS9, and the four TNG movies. *The title of this episode is in reference to the famous quote "Doctor Livingstone, I presume?" spoken by in 1869. Stanley was a reporter sent by the to find Dr. in Africa. Livingstone was a missionary and explorer who had lost contact with the outside world for six years. When Stanley found Livingstone, he greeted him with those now famous words. Coincidentally, this episode was directed by David Livingston. * This episode is the last time that we see the holo-communicator being used until either Shinzon or the 's versions of it in . * The footage of starships docked at Deep Space 9 in the final shot of this episode is recycled from . The footage is reused again in . Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 5.8, . *As part of the DS9 Season 5 DVD collection. Links and references Starring * Avery Brooks as Captain Sisko Also starring * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Michael Dorn as Lt. Commander Worf * Terry Farrell as Lt. Commander Dax * Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko * Colm Meaney as Chief O'Brien * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Alexander Siddig as Doctor Bashir * Nana Visitor as Major Kira Guest stars * Brian George as Richard Bashir * Max Grodénchik as Rom * Chase Masterson as Leeta * Fadwa El Guindi as Amsha Bashir * J. Patrick McCormack as Special guest appearance by * Robert Picardo as ** Lewis Zimmerman ** Emergency Medical Holographic program Uncredited co-stars * Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn * James Lee Stanley as a Bajoran security deputy References accelerated critical neural pathway formation; Adigeon Prime; Antidean transport; argonite; Bajoran interceptor; Bolians; Cardassian; cargo management unit; cat; cerebral cortex; dabo; dabo girl; ; darts; dog; dom-jot; drafting studio; Earth; Emergency Medical Hologram; ; Eugenics Wars; Federation; Federation Supreme Court; frontier medicine; ganglionic cell cluster; hand-eye coordination; health certificate; holo-communicator; holosuite; immortality; IQ; Judge Advocate General; Jupiter Station; intelligence quotient; Kama Sutra; landscape architecture; level 3 diagnostic; Long-term Medical Holographic program Test Program 1; Long-term Medical Holographic program; ; O'Brien, Kirayoshi; O'Brien, Molly; Nagus; ; New Zealand; Nog; parts per million; penal colony; prayko; Prinadora; prion; Promenade; psychological profile; Quark's; Rear Admiral; replicator; Singh, Khan Noonien; Starfleet; Starfleet Headquarters; Starfleet Medical; steward; tree; ''Trial'', USS; ''Venture'', USS; Vulcan Love Slave, Part II: The Revenge; External links * * |next= }} de:Dr. Bashirs’ Geheimnis es:Doctor Bashir, I Presume fr:Doctor Bashir, I Presume (épisode) ja:DS9:ジュリアンの秘密 nl:Doctor Bashir, I Presume? Category:DS9 episodes